


Hellions in a Chatroom

by Freedom29



Series: Time waits for no man [2]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Gen, OC, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom29/pseuds/Freedom29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of heroes were kidnapped and put in a chatroom along with their counterparts would they be able to cooperate and work together or stay in the chatroom.... FOR EVER!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is an old 'fic that I did with a friend of mine... It was actually one of my first ones and no, not the ones that are up. Though I don't know if my friend the one that had helped me with this would want to still help so I might have to change somethings...

Chapter. one:  
. The Beginning

Enter Harry Potter:

Harry: Hello anyone here? Hello... Awww man there's no one here. :*(

Exit Harry Potter.  
. &*&:4&\--&%£'  
Enter Tom Riddle Jnr.

Tom: What the!!??

Exit Tom Riddle Jnr stumbling around  
. (%/-*/-&"--&)7  
Enter Hiccup.

Hiccup: Hello.... Astrid? Toothless?? Guys.. Come on it's not funny

Exit Hiccup looking upset  
. *(&")*;%*)/*;%(/-  
Enter Astrid.

Astrid: Hiccup? Toothless? Guys? Where are you? 

Exit Astrid looking frantic  
____________________________________________

TBC


	2. Heroes and their counterparts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes and villains introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't want to bore you with the first few chapters being with the heroes and villains appearing so I will just introduce you all as well as some friends

Harry Potter

 

Harry Potter - Tom Riddle

James Potter - Severus Snape

Sirius Black - Regulus Black

Albus Dumbledore - Gellert Grindelwald

\-------------------------------------  
How To Train Your Dragon

Hiccup/Astrid - Drago

Toothless - Red Death

\-------------------------------------  
Brave

Merida - Mordu

\-------------------------------------  
Rise Of The Guardians

Jack Frost - Pitch Black

Ester A. Bunny - North

Toothiana - Sand Man

\-------------------------------------  
Power Rangers

MMPR - Zedd Rita Repulsa Rito Revolto Master Ville 

PRZ - The Empire

PRT - Divatox

PRIS - Dark Spectre

PRLG - Psycho Rangers

PRLR - Atlantians

PRWF - Master Org

PRTF - Ransik

PRDT - Mesagog

PRSPD - Grumm

PRRPM - Venjix

PRMF - The Terrors

PRNS - Luthor

PROO - Motar & Flurius

PRJF - Dai shi  
\-------------------------------------  
Charmed - The Source  
\-------------------------------------  
Marvel - Enemies

DC comics - enemies

\-------------------------------------  
Narnia - Mandarins  
\-------------------------------------  
Pokemon - Teams  
\-------------------------------------  
Naruto

Naruto - Gaara

Sasuke - Obito

Itachi - Madara

Ibiki - Shikamaru

Kakashi - Kisame  
\-------------------------------------  
Bleach

Ichigo - bounts  
\-------------------------------------  
Users

Zedd-Clone101  
BlackRose6  
Batpool1120 - this one pulled out to be on my original story 

*£'jlknd

Please read any of my stories and tell me what you think and if you want you can add more heroes...  
Zedd-Clone101: Fifty dollars say that they will add marvel heroes  
BlackRose6: Sixty dollars say that they will add DC comics.  
BatPool1120: Seventy says that they will add anime too  
Freedom29: A hundred says they will add all of the above. Deal??  
All: Deal   
They put all their betting in

All: May the best one win


	3. AU

My mail has been hacked so by tomorrow there will be a new account by tomorrow ciao


End file.
